Jia (Desiree H)
'''Jia '''labeled '''The Fangirl Champion '''is a contestant from Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. She made her debut on the fourth season of the Total Drama: Roleplays series known as Total Drama: Revenge of the Island where she emerged as the eventual winner. She is currently in Total Drama All-Stars where she is in the Heroic Hippos. Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Heroes-turned-villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains-turned-heroes PersonalityCategory:Desiree's OCs Jia Kim is a half Korean, half American teenage girl who has a love for KPOP, things that are cute and cuddly, as well as her various "Oppas". She is known best for her skipping and usually skips from place to place - her fanbase are known as the "Skippers" because of this. During the course of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, she was considered very naive by fellow contestant Kusa as she let the littlest things scare and get to her. During what was to become Hazel's eventual elimination, she began to show Diva-like traits by wanting Hazel to "go home and never come back". She is also very emotional as displayed when Cole was eliminated in that season and only found out through Kusa what had happened, also during the finale when Kusa was angry for losing she showed regret and left the island with only half her winnings (giving the other half to Kusa). In Total Drama: All Stars, she reverts back to her nice girl personality - until the sudden elimination of her boyfriend Drew, which saw her become upset and psychotic, vowing to get her revenge over his departure. Despite this, she still remains the cute girl she started off as, but now starting to come into her own. Total Drama Revenge of the Island After getting accepted to compete in this season, she drew inspiration from previous champion and friend Kahi LaMonte. Initially arriving late, she was placed on the Eccentric Cats team - where she was also placed as their Team Captain. She didnt regularly participate in challenges despite this role, as her teammate Kusa usually did them all to save her skin from eliminations. She also carried around her Hello Kitty plush toy which was used by Hazel as a bomb which exploded and knocked her out when she was flung into a tree - after waking up, she vowed to take care of him. During Challenge #4 which involved Chicken Pecking, this was the only challenge during the Teams half which she did make - but her team ultimately suffered their first loss and proceeded to vote off the eventually eliminated Selina. After this loss, the Eccentric Cats won the next challenge and ultimately were told to make a decision on the next person eliminated. Jia spoke out about Hazel being the next to go, which sparked her to scream at McLain. After much thought, Jia got her wish and Hazel was eliminated. During the Final 8, she was again not present at the challenge as her team lost, but because she volunteered to go to Boney Island she was immune. Unknown to her however, Cole was eliminated and after finding out she broke down and clutched a big toy panda; which was meant to be a gift for him. After his elimination she had made the merge. The final 6 saw Jia finally come to her own as she won the first individual challenge, and saw Ray (labelled "The Wannabe Mal") eliminated - which pleased her. The final 5 challenge saw Jia place second after her rival Kia won under surprising and suspicious circumstances - Jia saw the judging as 'unfair' and 'biased'.But during elimination, a council meeting and vote saw Kia be replaced by former contestant Bella - the first time in reality show history where a contestant winning immunity was eliminated and replaced. The final 4 challenge brought a troubling Jia back to form as she secure a close finish win, and earning individual immunity a second time. The Final 3 was quickly diminished to the Final 2 against the domineering Kusa. The Final Challenge saw a flag grabbing challenge during a lightning storm, after both struggled through the challenge and Jia's slip towards the end - it was a technicality which was enough to carry her to the finish and pull off an upset victory over Fan Favourite Kusa. After her win, she gave half her winnings to the Runner Up; feeling guilty for taking his win. Total Drama All-Stars: Heroes VS Villains Jia was one of three former Champions to return for the All-Stars season, and the only one to be placed on the Heroes team. This season exposed a 'coming of age' storyline, where she would unexpectedly land a kiss on fellow Hero Keith during a workout session - prompting an aggressive response, given his on/off relationship with Season 3 castmate Samara. Also her one-sided relationship with fellow Hero Drew, which ended as quickly as it started. During the season, she would show more villainous traits after Drew's elimination, setting up for a bigger arc of the "Former Hero turned Villain" trope. Jia would also land herself in an uneasy alliance with Kahi and Darcy - both of them on the Villains team (and later on, Ashton). This would soon crumble as Darcy was blindsided by Kahi before the merge, and the latter was removed from the competition due to sickness (Which turned out to be a false pregnancy). She would also come to bully Bella for much of the season, up until her elimination. Eventually the Top 3 came down to all Heroes, and she safely made it into the Top 2 alongside Season 1 Original Josh - both would make history as the first contestants to ever reach Top 2 in the series. However during a Sudden Death, she would ultimately lose in a puzzle, thus awarding Josh the win. Post-season, viewers thought her actions were considered questionable and at times, spontaneous. Trivia * Jia is the current reigning champion. She is also the youngest Total Drama champion in its history (winning at only 16 years of age, beating the previous contestant Jenah - who was only 17 at the time) * She is the youngest contestant in All-Stars (at just 16 years of age) * She is currently the only contestant to never be eliminated, beating Lightning's record at 15 episodes. (Despite placing as the Runner Up in TDAS, this was not considered an elimination) * She has never landed in the bottom two during eliminations (the only one time was during Ray's elimination which became a Unanimous vote anyway, so she technically was not at the bottom for that). * Out of the current All-Stars cast, she is the only Hero that is a former champion. * During her time in both seasons, she has only been eligible for elimination three times (since she won the Immunity Idol during an elimination in Revenge of the Island so was therefore immune) - marking her as being in danger the least times of any contestant in history. * Jia's win in Revenge of the Island is also a milestone for their player (Desireé H). Desireé became the first two time player winner in a series, and the first to win two seasons in a single series in a row. *Jia is based on former WWE Diva AJ Lee * Jia doesn't support Kusa's relationship with Bella, due to her hatred towards the latter. However it is hinted that the two women did 'bury the hatchet', but the former is still unsure by the relationship. * After moving away from Reality TV, she has now reformed herself as a wrestler - an industry she has landed herself in since 2014. Having wrestled in different promotions, she is currently under contract with IWF.